How Heart of the Swarm should have ended
by Lord22
Summary: Sarah Kerrigan has broken through the main lines of Korhal's defenses, and stands ready to attack Emperor Mengsk. Now all out heroes and villains have to do is figure out the plot.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One:**

Bill was a guard on Korhal. Bill liked his job. He'd joined the Dominion Military because he wanted to help defend humanity from the Zerg Swarm who constantly were trying to wipe it out. Bill had distinguished himself in battle, and eventually become part of the Emperor's personal guard. Bill admired the Emperor, who he thought was a humble and admirable man trying to make the best of a bad situation. Bill got brutally murdered by Sarah Kerrigan alongside all his friends during her most recent cosmically powered temper tantrum, in which she was planning to avenge a man who wasn't dead.

Not that anyone cared what happened to him, or the countless thousand other men Kerrigan murdered when she could have easily just used Stealth to stage a low casualty assassination attempt. Because she had boobs, you see. And that automatically made her completely redeemable as long as she ditched her personality along the way.

Either way, a few moments later she busted in the doors to Arturus's office, even though he hadn't bothered to lock it and strutted in, psionic power crackling around her clawed fingertips.

"Hello Kerrigan." said Arcturus as he looked up from the casualty reports.

"I'm surprised you haven't tried to escape." she said mockingly, and Arcturus sighed, before raising his hands and opening up with a barrage of force lightning that sent her against the wall.

"Pitiful fool!" he said "Your feeble genetic engineering is no match for the power of the dark side of the force!" He sent forth another barrage, which she deflected.

"What the fuck!" said Kerrigan, as she stood up, narrowly batting away his barrage. "How the hell do you have psychic powers!"

"I don't know," said Arcturus "How the hell did you go from a sub par hero unit that Zeratul can three shot to the ultimate psionic power in the universe?"

Kerrigan thought about it for a moment. "Gameplay and Story Segregation I suppose?" Was the answer she eventually settled on.

"You know, I might have bought that before that attack on Narud's stronghold." said Arcturus "Forget Warcraft in space, Lady. You've officially ripped off Dragonball Z at this stage. Artanis is probably too busy weeping to get involved in this conflict."

"Yeah," she said, shifting nervously "That may have been over the top. In my defense Narud shot first."

"I don't care who shot first." said Arcturus "You had a beam war in a nitty gritty sci fi universe. That is NOT an acceptable climax to a long running plotline, no matter what excuses you make! I don't think we even found out what Amon's motivations were."

"Well what would you have done? Huh?"

"Irrelevant," said Arcturus before opening up with another bout of force lightning.

Then Raynor was there, and-

"Hang on a sec," said Raynor, stopping very abruptly. "Kerrigan is a mutated killing machine who can wipe out armies, why does she need my help? Isn't she supposed to need some kind of ultimate power."

"Jokes on you." said Arcturus "I have a copy of Chris Metzen's story plans." He tossed Raynor it and he looked through it.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" yelled Raynor "You've gotta be kidding me. Your telling me that Metzen regard the entirety of the Starcraft story to be a romance between me and Kerrigan."

"Yep." said Arcturus "And now you have my motive for helping the Dark Voice destroy the universe. I don't think the fan base is going to be able to take another nauseatingly bad romance subplot." He shuddered. "Ariel Hanson was the person who wrote in Aggra's character. Why do you think I abandoned her to the Swarm?"

"And suddenly I no longer have any regrets about machine gunning her." said Raynor in completely. "Also, I'd say this puts you in anti villain territory."

"Wait a minute!" said Kerrigan as she stood up. "This is all beside the point! I need to avenge your death!" There was a very long silence. "Oh, right. Your alive. Well still, Arcturus has slaughtered millions of innocents!"

"So have you." said Arcturus flatly.

"Well you abandoned me to the Zerg!"

"You murdered my entire family." shot back Arcturus.

"Also what the hell are you complaining about Kerrigan." said Raynor "You LOVE being Zerg. Half your dialogue revolves around the fact."

"Ah." said Kerrigan "Well **you** often pull you have outlived your usefulness on people!"

"The Dark Templar called." said Arcturus "They want their story focus back."

"Well you have a mustache." she grasped at straws.

There was a very long pause. "Yes…" asked Arcturus.

"…Shit." she said "I don't think I've actually got a motive for any of this. I mean now that we've put the Amon association thing into strict anti-villain territory, I'm not sure I have any rational motive to continue this conflict."

"Then could you please stop burning Korhal down?" said Arcturus "This is the second time you've done this in the last seven years."

"Fine." she said. "But now we don't have a climax. I mean, I already wiped out the Hybrids before they could become a player race."

"Well we could go after Amon." suggested Raynor "I mean he's supposed to be the main villain of this series and he's barely even shown up."

And the wall exploded inward, and a single, super powered Zealot landed. "Behold! I Fenix have returned from death a third time! Because he knows better than to make me angry! And the next time I fall in battle I shall receive a free sundae!"

Raynor glanced over to him. "Fenix, where the **hell** have you been man? We're almost done with the second expansion, and nobody even knows your alive."

"My apologies Raynor." said Fenix moving forward. "I had to take a slight detour from my route to kill a particularly persistent Eldritch Abomination named Amon."

"Wait, you killed Amon?" asked Kerrigan, raising an eyebrow. "How?"

"I punched him in the face." said Fenix with a shrug. "Second time doing it too. Who do you think killed him the first time he tried to pull this Hybrid nonsense? He's the Xel'naga equivalent of Team Rocket. One dimensional and a complete joke."

"Damn it man!" said Raynor "That was the only plot thread we had left to follow. What are we going to do now?!"

"Well we could stop killing each other." suggested Fenix "That seems a rational concept, don't you think?"

There was a very long pause, and then Arcturus cleared his throat to get everyone's attention. "Uh, I know this really good shawarma place in one of the civilian sectors. Anyone want to eat out?"

"Eh, sure why not." said Raynor, putting away his gun.

"It's been awhile since I had any real food." said Kerrigan thoughtfully. "But your paying."

"Fine, fine." said Arcturus, while taking out his wallet.

And thus the wars for the Koprolu sector ended. With the eating of shawarma.

…...

**Authors Note:**

Well this is my first Full Starcraft Story, and it's a silly one. I'd had a different plan for it originally, but it turned out this way as I wrote it.

Please review, I value your opinions.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: I believe this is called 'reality ensuing'**

In the aftermath of massive bloodshed, perpetuated upon a largely innocent planet for the sake of two peoples personal vendetta's, the people of Korhal wanted an explanation for how they were invaded a third time.

They were not in the least bit satisfied with Raynor's explanation that the Queen of Blades, the woman who had murdered their friends and family, and caused untold collateral that was admittedly slightly less soul crushing than last time was some kind of misunderstand woobie.

So they did was large groups of people usually do when they have suffered untold tragedy a third time, and the one most responsible is gone. They find themselves a scapegoat.

James Eugene Raynor had saved the Queen of Blades from the Emperor right before he had been about to finally _kill the _bitch, and now he was an easy target.

They waited just long enough for the Zerg swarm to leave, before they lyched him in blatant disregard for any legal process.

Funny what pursuing your personal agenda's while completely disregarding the 'little guys' well beings. Though 'little guy' is a demeaning term unto itself.

Raynor was thus faced with the possibility that he was not quite so different from Arcturus Mengsk after all, though to his credit he didn't open fire with a Gauss rifle into the crowd as they descended to beat him to death in righteous vengeance for the loss of loved ones.

…...

Speaking of Collateral, the Queen was flying through space off into the void, following the trail of the Xel'naga Amon.

And, as egotistical people who think the world revolves round them often act, she started _narrating _to herself._"I now see my true enemy. He waits for me in the void, wielding powers I cannot imagine. Having renounced everything. My humanity. My Identity. The man I love. __**I am the Swarm."**_

Perhaps she had made this speech in expectation of a reaction, though given her penchant for murdering people who critique her actions this seemed rather pointless.

But whatever the case, whether she had expected a reaction or not, she got one.

"So, where are we going?" asked Stukov, and Kerrigan paused.

"What?"

"Where are we going? What's our destination?"

"I… the void." said Kerrigan, stammering.

"There's a lot of that, Queen of Blades." said Stukov ruefully. "Do you even have any idea where Amon is? Or what he looks like? If his powers are beyond imagining, then how the hell did you expect to know him when you see him? Narud could clearly shape shift and hide his true power, and you had to be incredibly close to sense him, and even then you **barely** emerged. Did you even have a plan here?"

"Well… I guess I thought I'd figure it out as I went." said Kerrigan after a moments. "I have no idea. I'm sure I'll-"

"Then why did we attack Korhal?"

"Oh to get revenge on Mengsk for abandoning me to the Zerg-"

"That's it?!" said Stukov incredulously.

"Well yeah, why did you think we were down there."

"I thought Arcturus Mengsk **was** Amon." said Stukov "That would actually justified you attack. And why the hell are you referencing the Umojan Protectorate when we never went there, the last record I found of the place was that they started funding rebellions against Mengsk because he survived an assassination attempt which they sent after him. And where the hell do you get off acting condescending to Valerian when he's by far the most restrained and mature individual I've seen in this mess. And why is everyone so worried about Amon and the Hybrid's? Their elite mooks at best, and we've basically been offhand backhanding them and Amon has yet to even show up yet! For a guy whose supposed to be some kind of ultimate mastermind demon thing, he kind of sucks. And why does he even want to destroy the universe? What's the point! What does he **gain** from all this! Isn't destroying the fabric of reality kind of a big step to take because your bored?! Why are you credited as some kind of badass, when it was the Cerebrate who did all the fighting and Duran was the master manipulator! All you did was kick a couple people while they were down, and add 'kill everyone' to the end of each mission briefing. And you **weren't** the bigger bad behind Brood War, you didn't mastermind anything! Everything that was done by the various factions would have been done by them anyway! All you did was pick a highly competent subordinate, and let him do all the work! And you killed him for it! What the fuck is wrong with you! Do you have a response or answer to **any of this**?"

"…Uh."

"Okay, fuck this." said Stukov, before shooting her in the head with a magic anti-psi bullet that had never before been mentioned or brought up before and taking over the Swarm. "Honestly! Why aren't **I **the main character of this story!"

…...

**Authors note:**

Yeah, this one came out of no where. It's gotten to the point where I can't write about Starcraft II without going on a rant of some kind. I just replayed Starcraft I, and I'm not exaggerating when I say that virtually every single mission has some kind of take that to Starcraft II. It's kind of like how people who hated the Star Wars Prequel Trilogy found amusement in watching Yoga tear the idea of a scientific explanation.

And yeah, I do think that Alexei Stukov should have been the main character of the Zerg Campaign, just as Valerian should have been the main hero of Wings of Liberty. Just have Valerian plan to kill Kerrigan, and put Stukov in her place, and have the UED remnants make an appearance. Remove the bullshit prophecy entirely, and the stupid romance, put a bullet in Kerrigan's head, and focus on the larger conflict.

Make Samir Duran the main villain, and if you **must** use a vision of a possible future, have Samir Duran spend the entire thing snarking at the Protoss in a faux affably evil manner, because that would be epic, as opposed to 'oh god, not another Omnicidal lunatic.'

As it is we're fifty missions in, and we've learned **nothing** that we did not already know from the mission Dark Origin.

And if your going to make Mengsk a primary villain, make him a Knight Templar who has a point. Have him **hunting **the Hybrid's, and have his methods WORK, but have him do it in a fashion which has incredibly high amounts of collateral. Give us a chance to see him and Valerian interact, so that people who haven't read the expanded universe have some idea of their relationship. Valerian and Mengsk's relationship was one of the most interesting aspects of their characters.

Make it clear the Mengsk's ideals are now solely based around ensuring humanities survival, and that he is willing to kill anyone, and do anything to ensure his species continue to exist. Even cast aside his only remaining family. That would make for almost an indirect pet-the-dog moment, since it means that he refuses to compromise his one remaining principle, survival above all else.

Make it so that the main characters are torn between knowledge of Mengsk's crimes and a looming, greater threat that Mengk's bloody action might prevent in the long run. Make this a central theme of the story. Make the Hybrid's playable. Have three Campaigns, each one short, and come up with a new story for the Expansions. It's called creativity, Blizzard.

Like here. The Umojan Protectorate has been characterized as a group who make use of espionage to bring down other groups in the sector so they can't attack them, and disrupt their benevolent government. Their isolationist. Make Samir Duran **use this** to get funding for his Hybrid's, because their afraid of what the Dominion _might do._ By doing this they attract Mengsk attention, and thus their manipulations bring about what might have otherwise not have happened in a bout of Karma.

Have Zeratul be the one feed the information on Hybrid's the Mengsk, since he shares Mengsk's viewpoint on this matter, and from his perspective the Umojan Protectorate has crossed the moral event horizon. Make Zeratul go Knight Templar in his hunt, killing anyone who provides aid to Duran much in the manner that the American Government acted after the Lincoln assassinations.

Have the Cerebrate and the Magistrate be characters in their own right, if your not going to pull a Command and Conquer with the cut scenes. Have the Magistrate be a female character who does not exist solely to wear a skin tight outfit and have foe yay, and indeed might well not be a super model. Explain that the Captain successfully got his damaged ships to safety, but is under constant attack by the Zerg because he has data on the Psi Disruptors, and Kerrigan is deathly afraid that someone will rebuild them, and hijack control of her broods again, since she has no more allies to call on, and fear death. Make Kerrigan and the Cerebrate have a villainous friendship. Cut the Broodmother's and Izsha, because they suck, and only serve to distract from the far more interesting Cerebrate, who should have a definite physical form. These are traits that would play with viewer perspective, and make for an interesting story that might grip people. I thought of most of this stuff **just now** off the top of my head.

And for the love of god, make Raynor be a sixth ranger. Because that's how Raynor works best. His force is supposed to be a small, but elite group who are very good at precision strikes. He doesn't work as a main character because his first concern is doing the right thing.

AND BRING BACK MEDICS! HEAL BUS' SUCK!

…Damn.


End file.
